


You Belong With Me

by Book_Junkie007



Category: Delilah and Julius
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah comes to decision and acts on it: she's going to tell Julius she loves him. Title is taken from the song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

Delilah sat at her computer chair, exhausted after a long day of training at the Academy. You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift played in the background. Fitting, she thought. Not because Julius was dating another girl, quite the opposite; he was waiting for Delilah, and only Delilah. No, it was because she was like the girl in the song, hoping to get up the courage to tell him she loved him. She had tried so many times, but there were always things coming up, or people getting in the way, Nosey in particular.

As much as she loved the boy as a friend, he had a lousy sense of timing. Always interrupting them when she and Julius had a few minutes alone, slinging his arms around them and leading them off into the sunset to experience Borneo, to their protest. Still, with Zoe around, there were less instances of him interrupting her and Julius, which was nice.

The thing getting in the way this time was that Julius was doing some location training in the Barbados. He was undertaking extra training for scuba diving, learning how to recognize underwater bombs and how to dismantle them. Explosives were usually her thing, but it would help to have another set of capable hands available; if she was otherwise engaged she could rely on him to pick up the slack. As a result of this, she was also learning more about Julius' particular skill at the Academy: safecracking. She had spent some time on location training herself, learning all she could.

She and Julius had been e-mailing back and forth the whole time he was gone, several times a day, in an effort to bridge the distance between them. Sometimes it was silly little jokes, designed to make the other smile. At others it was homework assignments, which they both knew he would never complete. And then there were the occasions where they let themselves rant to one another, safe in the knowledge they would receive unwavering support...

As their time apart grew, Delilah began to notice that their jokes became a lot more flirtatious, and their homework assignments that much more important. As You Belong to Me came to a close, Delilah decided not to hold her breath anymore and opened a new e-mail message.

_Hey J,_

_She took a deep breath for courage before typing her next words._

_Just wanted to let you know that I love you._

_D_

Her finger hovered over send, but her gaze drifted to her left. She eyed the delete button for a moment before hitting send quickly, not giving herself the chance to second guess herself.

She had no time to regret her decision as his response came back quickly.

_I know._

_J_

His simple response to her declaration caused a smile to spread across her face. Her grin widened further as she reread his short but sweet reply and she leant back in her chair, allowing the music wash over her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I said somewhere that I would never write another D&J fic, but here it is. I was going through my documents on my computer and found the first three paragraphs of this story. I decided to complete it, and here we are. I haven't seen a D&J ep or written a D&J story in about four years, so I may be a bit rusty. Thanks to Laffers18 for going through and betaing this, even though she didn't know the show at all.


End file.
